


for our sake

by gymthree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hanging out in Tokyo, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Soft Boys, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gymthree/pseuds/gymthree
Summary: Kei has no clue what he's doing here, standing in Kuroo's porch; he doesn't know why he sent that first message, anyway.





	for our sake

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work for the hq fandom so i'm lowkey nervous, but i really hope you like it!! thanks for checking it out!!  
> (loosely based off of this fanart: https://twitter.com/daitaitaitei/status/622230031180247040/photo/1 )

It was just, a question.

Well, an invitation, actually. And, if you were to ask Tsukishima, it was unprecedented. But everyone there knew it wasn’t – he knew it too.

Kuroo just smiled, smirked, and tilted his head, “We should hang out if you come to Tokyo again.”

Tsukishima had just hummed, lowered his head noncommittally – not an agreement, but not rejection either. He could hear Kuroo’s smirk widening after that, and he regretted not turning him down, but he didn’t, really.

Before they headed to dinner, Kuroo insisted Tsukishima saved his number on his phone. Bokuto cheered him on, so there was no denying him on this one. Tsukishima slid him his phone and looked the other way, feebly attempting to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks and hoping it’d pass as a result of practise exhaustion.

This was innocent, he thought. Having Kuroo’s number wouldn't change anything; conversation would have to be initiated by him, and he really didn't have to tell any of them if he came to Tokyo again. He could just leave that number on his phone and ignore it entirely, and hope never to see Kuroo again.

When Kuroo handed him back his phone, and Tsukishima checked the contact, it'd been saved as “Kuroo,” cat smirking emoji. And when Tsukishima glanced up, Kuroo's grin wasn't at all devilish or naughty. It was sweet, hopeful, and maybe even kind.

Maybe it was remembering that look on his face, like he genuinely wished to hang out with Tsukishima again, that led him to texting him that day.

_ glasses!!!!!! _ , Tsukishima's screen reads, and he groans quietly, to keep the façade, at least.

_ I’m going with my family, though, _ he writes, continuing the text of his first message ( _ Hello, Kuroo-san, I’m going to Tokyo today) _ .  _ So I don't think we’ll be able to meet. _

_ noooooo!!! of course we will!!! ur parents have GOT to say yes to u turning down ur antisocial tendencies _

_ What. _

Tsukishima locks his phone and slides it into his pocket, bitterly. They're going to Tokyo to meet Akiteru, for this weekend, because college exams have just passed but Akiteru still can't come to visit. Kei grits his teeth, and skips to the next song.

He can feel his phone vibrating against his thigh, can hear the chimes interrupting his music. He winces at them and, eventually, they're so frequent that he gives up.

_ i'm guessing u don't have friends!! _

_ ure so bitter and unhappy, glasses _

_ u never hang out w people _

_ so!! _

_ so?! _

_ hang out with us!! _

_ ask your parents!!! _

Tsukishima doesn't reply at first, just sees the texts and locks his phone again. He thinks about it. He doesn't really want to go, does he? It'd be him, Kuroo, and probably Bokuto and Akaashi. Maybe Kenma, or other Nekoma players. Maybe others from Fukurodani, too. Akaashi is nice, he's smart, he's quiet. Kenma, too. But Kuroo and Bokuto are loud and impulsive, and not the best of companies.

_ Who is there? _

_ bo nd akaashi!! do u want anyone else to come?? _

_ No, that's fine, thank you, Kuroo-san. _

_ are you coming??? _

Again, he doesn't reply. He grits his teeth and locks his phone again.

“Mom?”

“Yes, Kei?” She turns her head slightly, sweet look on her face, not looking at him entirely since he was sitting behind her seat.

“I have some… Friends. In Tokyo. Who are inviting me to hang out-”

“You should go!” His father interrupts, cheerfully, and smiles at him through the rearview mirror, looking only once and focusing back to the road. 

“I barely told you anything,” Kei frowns.

“Akiteru can surely manage a night without you, if it means you'll be with your friends. Don't you think, darling?”

“Ah, yes,” Kei’s mom smiles, eyes closing and wrinkling at the corners. “Where will it be? Hopefully it's near your brother's flat.”

“I should-” He feels a blush spreading across his face, all of a sudden feeling doubtful about everything. “I should ask.”

He opens his chatlog with Kuroo, and notices he missed a message right after he locked his phone. It's short, and doesn't have punctuation at all, or shortened words. It's not really like most of Kuroo’s messages, it's more serious, and that tugs at his heart.

_ i really hope you are _

Tsukishima freezes, at that, for a couple of seconds. It's a lot more intimate of a message, more vulnerable. Now he doesn't know what to say, which is great. How can one reply to feelings, feelings he didn't expect or even really want. At least, not now.

In the end, he figures replying with something is better than not replying at all.

_ Where? And when? _

_ tonight!! come whenever you want!! _

Kei reads Kuroo’s address out loud to his parents, incapable of placing an address in a city he’d only been to a few times. They hum in agreement, and his mother turns to him with her default faint smile.

“Of course you can go, sweetheart.”

Kei doesn't know whether he's happy about that, but he knows Kuroo and Bokuto will be. Overjoyed, even, considering how intense their feelings are.

He sends Kuroo a short  _ I’m going _ , mutes his phone and goes the rest of the trip in silence.

∆

Akiteru's flat is nice, but Kei knew that already. It's quite spacious for a Tokyo uni student's flat, but for four people to be sleeping there it'll be very cramped - Tsukishima is almost asking his parents whether he can stay over at Kuroo’s, simply because of space. But he's not going to ask that, because it's unsafe. Uncharted territory.

For some reason, he's quite antsy. It's normal for him to barely nod at his brother, crooked-smile greeting him, and just go to the tiny guest bedroom he'll be sharing with his brother tonight - because Akiteru plays nice and hands his bedroom over to their parents. But now, he can't focus on anything, time passing excruciatingly slow and the evening seeming to get only further and further away.

He ignores every single one of Kuroo’s messages, turning off the notifications so they won't bother him while he anxiously messes with his phone, looking for something to do but, suddenly, optionless.

His shoulders relax when his father suggests they get going, but immediately tense up again. Although this is what he's been waiting for all afternoon, and he doesn’t know why, it's now, and that’s a scary perspective to have. He nods and gathers his things - his phone and headphones, leaving the rest here for when he comes back-, then walks out the door with his father.

Kuroo’s house is close enough for them to walk there, but it's not particularly nearby. It's a peaceful, calm neighborhood made up of mostly family homes and a few student republics, so walking around like this actually helps Kei relax a bit. It soothes him, analysing what he can see from the outside snippets of people’s lives. The smell of fish here, clothes drying there, kids laughing elsewhere.

When they stop in front of the house, dread hits Tsukishima like a truck. His father tells him to text the time he’ll be coming back, and leaves, but Kei barely registers that. It dawns on him, right there, and he can barely gather the strength to ring the doorbell.

He hears a couple of crashes, some curses, and then the door opens with a wide swing. Kuroo’s right there, then, in all his glory - untamable hair, sweatpants and a sweater. His face is flushed, but his grin is as wide as ever.

“Glasses!” He exclaims, facial expression speaking for him. “Come in, come in! Bo and Akaashi are here already, they're just inside-”

_ “Tsukki’s here?” _ Bokuto screams from somewhere inside the house. Tsukishima stops right where he is, taking off his coat and shoes in the landing. He hears Akaashi’s voice, afterwards. It's too quiet and mumbled for him to comprehend, but considering he's a couple of rooms away, that was to be expected.

“My parents are away this week, so please excuse the mess, I’m not very good at doing dishes or laundry-”

“Ha, not very good!” Bokuto guffaws when Tsukishima follows Kuroo into the living room. Bokuto and Akaashi are sitting on the floor, cards on their hands, and it looks like Kei interrupted them amidst a game. “You’ve literally flooded your kitchen twice.”

“Shut up, Bo,” Kuroo grumbles, throwing himself onto the couch, then smiling up at Tsukishima. “C’mon! Sit here, we don't bite! We were playing cards, bur Akaashi is about to win, so you didn't lose much.”

After watching them finish the game and start another, declining their insistent offers to join in, Tsukishima figures he can ask a couple of questions. Or just say anything - he's been mostly quiet for all the while since he arrived.

“Your parents are away, Kuroo-san? And you can bring friends over?”

“Ah, don't call me -san, Tsukki, that makes me feel old,” Kuroo chuckles, then turns to the blond. “Both my parents know Bokuto and Akaashi really well, they're always coming over. And it mustn't be a very big deal for you to be here!”

“Your turn, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi says, indifferent, rearranging his cards in his hand.

Tsukishima frowns as to why Akaashi can calmly use the same honorific with Kuroo without him minding, but decides to let it slide. Kuroo plays, worrying his lower lip when he isn't sure what's the best strategic move to make.

“Are you just playing games tonight?”

“There’s not much plan,” Akaashi replies, while Bokuto moans at Kuroo's move and they start bickering. “We could watch a movie or just chat.”

“Ah!!” Kuroo says, turning sharply towards Tsukishima and startling him. “I’m such a bad host, sorry, glasses! Do you want anything to drink? Anything to eat?”

“I do,” Bokuto mutters, forehead crinkled with concentration.

“I’ll go get them! So you don't have to worry, Tsukki,” Kuroo says, sprinting into the kitchen, “about asking for anything.”

It's like Kuroo knows Tsukishima, really. Because he wouldn't, ask for anything. Food or drinks or whatever. His face heats up a bit, at that, but he feels it's imperceptible. When he glances up and catches Akaashi's eyes on him, though, that makes his cheeks burn furiously.

Kuroo comes back with a whole clutter of stuff. Bags of candies and chips, a few beer cans and a sake bottle. Tsukishima starts getting up to help him and make sure no mess is made, but Kuroo shoos him and gestures for him to sit down. “No help needed. It’s all fine.”

“Ooh, I want beer,” Bokuto says, extending his hand. Kuroo hands him a can like it's no big deal, and Kei realises that it's because it isn't. Although none of them are of legal age, Kuroo and Bokuto are 18 and must be used to this. Akaashi doesn't mind, either, and calmly accepts a small glass of sake.

“What do you want, Tsukki? Beer or sake?”

“I, uh, dunno. Haven't really tried either.”

Both of the third-years’ eyes widen, but Akaashi just rolls his. “Give him sake. Drink it slowly, Tsukishima-kun, it's strong. But better-tasting than beer.”

“Thanks, Akaashi-san.”

Akaashi nods, and Tsukishima takes a glass of sake. He feels like everyone is looking at him, expectantly, so he takes a sip. It's a bit acidic, but also sweet. It's not bad, just different from anything else he's tried.

“How do you like it?” Kuroo asks, eyes genuine and leaning in a bit.

“It's alright.”

They all smile, right then, for whatever reason. Even Kei. He feels kind of happy, to be there. Enjoys their company. He feels like tonight might not be so bad after all, and leans into the back of the couch.

∆

Tsukishima underrated three things when he first took a sip of sake.

He underrated the effect alcohol would have on him. He underrated the strength of sake. And, last but definitely not least, he underrated Kuroo.

He is halfway through his second glass and they're playing board games. Bokuto is starting to get pissy, whining every time one of them does anything remotely bad to him on the game. Akaashi and Bokuto have been scooting closer together for the past hour, and their sides are entirely touching now, fingers almost intertwining.

Kuroo’s knee bumps against Tsukishima's, and the blond looks up slowly. Kuroo is smiling at him, fond, soft and sweet. Kei smiles back, and then frowns.

“Wait, I’m gonna- gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back.” He stands up from the couch and takes a second to rebalance himself. Then he goes out into the hallway, not really getting to listen to Kuroo’s directions. He looks into the first door; it's a bedroom with a king-sized bed, probably Kuroo’s parents’. Now, there's one more door to the left and a single door to the right. He moves onto the next door to the left and opens it.

This must be Kuroo’s room, he realises. There's a volleyball in the corner, and his jersey is stretched over his sheets. The entire room smells like Kuroo always does, he notices. Something warm and spicy, like cinnamon or nutmeg.

Without noticing, Tsukishima lingers there for some time. He makes himself quick in the bathroom, to try and make up for the time he spent in Kuroo’s bedroom.

When he walks back into the living room, Bokuto is hugging Akaashi’s back and nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. Both their cheeks are red, and Kei’s unsure whether it's because of the alcohol or the touch. They look comfortable, though, holding hands atop of Akaashi's thigh.

Tsukishima walks around them to sit beside Kuroo, but the third-year holds his arm and pulls him to his lap. Kei sits clumsily there, and takes a couple of seconds to gather his thoughts - his mind is kind of hazy, now. He isn't totally sure of what's going on.

“What are you doing, Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo leans in even closer - or rather, pulls Tsukishima closer. “What does it look like I’m doing, Tsukki?”

“Mm, don't call me that. And let me go.”

He says that, but doesn't really try to get away. Kuroo's warm, he's got to say, and his presence is comforting. It always is. Hinata pointed it out to him once, back in training camp - Tsukishima improved then Kuroo was around.

So Kuroo just holds him a little closer, and Tsukishima lets him.

They stop playing without any of them noticing. Bokuto looks close to falling asleep, hugging Akaashi tight. Akaashi and Kuroo are chatting about life and movies and anything they might think about. Tsukishima makes a comment every once in a while, but mostly just lets his thoughts drift away and lets time pass.

His phone buzzes a couple of times against his thigh, and he gets it. He got messages from his mom, asking when he's coming back, and only then he checks the time. Hours passed by without him noticing, and the night's already closing in on them. It's almost too late to walk home, and he bites his bottom lip, thinking about what to do. He should probably leave, now, but Kuroo is so warm, and he feels so comfortable. He's awfully vulnerable, too, much more than his sober self would allow, but instead he just takes another sip of sake.

“What's up?” Kuroo asks him, and Tsukishima turns his head at him, confused. When he glances at Akaashi, notices he's now talking quietly to Bokuto, and they look really sweet. He looks back at Kuroo, and smiles, brushing his bangs away (they spring right back into place, and both of them chuckle).

“I think I should go home. My parents are worried.”

“Noo,” Kuroo whines, leaning in closer and kissing Tsukishima's shoulder. It's weird and unwelcome, at first, something Kei isn't used to, but he doesn't really mind it. “You can stay over. Bokuto and Akaashi probably will, anyway, so you should, too.”

Tsukishima looks down at his phone, and staying over doesn't seem like that bad of an option. It'd be cramped in Akiteru's flat, and it's late, and he shouldn't arrive home tipsy. So he unlocks his phone.

_ Can I stay over here? It's late and I'll make it less cramped for all of you. My friend suggested it, he says it isn't a big deal. _

He locks his phone and looks at Kuroo. They're close, now, closer than Tsukishima ever allows people to get. Kuroo smells like beer and chocolate, because he ate an entire box of pocky by himself.

Kuroo is the one to lean in and kiss him, and believe it or not, it takes him by surprise.

At first, eyes still open, he notices how Kuroo’s lips are bitter, and guesses it must be from the beer. His eyes flutter closed, and he parts his lips.

Tsukishima hasn’t kissed many people in his life, but he’s pretty sure Kuroo is a good kisser. He doesn’t overdo it, that’s for sure - doesn’t stick his tongue down Kei’s throat. They just kiss, breathing in each other’s air, the room fading around them. Kei’s neck strains in this position, so he shifts around in Kuroo’s lap, knees now around his hips, but neither of them pay it much attention.

Eventually, they part ways, and Tsukishima can’t look Kuroo in the eyes at first. He swallows, feeling like the kisses sobered him up, and gathers his thoughts. When he finally meets Kuroo’s eyes, he sees that he’s smiling.

“Hi,” Kuroo says, voice low but joyous. 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but his face is bright red. He doesn’t respond - he doesn’t know what he should say, now, and he can’t really mind the silence.

“Hey, thanks for telling me.”

“What?”

Kuroo grins, and plays with the hem of Tsukishima’s hoodie (only then Kei notices he had a hand on his hip, but he keeps that a secret). “That you were coming to Tokyo. I didn’t expect you to tell me.”

“I don’t know why I did it,” Kei says, and it’s true.

“Are you glad you did?”

He breathes in. He can smell Kuroo’s scent, but also something else he can’t identify. And he guesses that just adds to the whole new aspect of the situation, being here, in Kuroo’s house, in Kuroo’s lap, and not minding it. The back of Tsukishima’s mind hopes he doesn’t regret anything when he wakes up the next day, sober.

“Yeah.”

(He doesn’t regret it the next morning.)

**Author's Note:**

> you can scream at me on twitter @tswkki or tumblr @gymthree !!


End file.
